Dawn of the Flocks
by Its Jawsie
Summary: After the end of the world the island has been rebuilt and life goes on. Max has officially taken her rightful place on the "throne." She leads her people with poise and wisdom, but in order to fulfill their own ambitions the flock has spilt up in to pairs of two. Each pair having created flocks of their own.


**Dawn of the Flocks**

** Hi! This is my first story so kind words please. I had this idea that's been stewing around in lush paradise of my imagination for a few months now. After the end of the world the island has been rebuilt and life goes on. Max has officially taken her rightful place on the "throne." She leads her people with poise and wisdom, but in order to fulfill their own ambitions the flock has spilt up in to pairs of two. Each pair having created flocks of their own. I already have a few OC's created but will need your help to fill in the empty slots. The flocks are as follows: (names are ordered by rank**

**The first flock members include Max, Fang, Kahlan, Adam, Rosary, Emmitt, Nikkita, and Elsa. This flock headed by Max are all avian-American with an array of powers. They are the leaders, warriors and recorders of everything that goes on within the boundaries of the island.**

**Next there is the Demo flock which consist of Iggy, Gazzy, Lucas, Cody, Joe, Zac, Dustin. I'm open to recommendations for Lucas and Cody, Zac and Joe are twin brothers, Dustin is female. This group of creative and daredevil all have a passion for explosives and are the architects of the island.**

**Angel, Nudge, Ella, Maddy, Josi, Addison (Addie)**

**The fashionista flock, all have some kind of power like Angel, they love to play the matchmakers and are the peacekeepers on the island.**

**Profiles will come when I actually decide what they're going to be like**

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride but if I did Dylan would die a horrible death…**

**Chapter 1**

**Max P.O.V**

_I'm running through a forest, a rainforest I think. Something's chasing me… but I'm not afraid of whatever it is, because I know I'm faster. The ferns and vines feel like whips on my arms and legs, the mixture of moist dirt and springy moss under my feet only add speed to my breakneck pace. I know I've been running for miles but I've hardly broken a sweat. I look back long enough to see a dark lean shape barreling after me, I smile, _he's not gonna catch up…_ I think to myself with pride. _

_The vegetation begins to thin in front of me and I hit the brakes as soon as I'm clear of the forest. Five more feet and I would have fallen of a 30 foot cliff into the crystal waters of the ocean. My ears pick up a loud crashing behind me as my pursuer follows my path out of the thick forest. I turn to face him to find… nothing? I could have sworn he was right there a second ago. Then it clicks and I slowly back up to the edge of the cliff. And before he can uncloak himself and grab me I take a dive backwards off the cliff. _

_I know what you're thinking, she's so dead, well I'm sorry to inform you that I'm still alive and you would be wrong dearest reader. See I would be a watery pancake if I didn't have thirteen feet of feather, muscle and bone attached to my back. I unfurled my wings just before I hit the water and soared back up to face my assailant__. _

_"Looks like I win again Fang!" I yell down to my loyal second in command. "Nah I just let you win." He retorted. "Bitch please." I call back with an over dramatic eye roll. Suddenly he spreads his glossy black wings and joins me in the sky. I fly to meet him and he catches me before we collide. Our faces are inches apart. He must have noticed me looking at his soft lips because we both lean into each other…._

His lips are as soft as I knew they would be, but they aren't in the right place… someone's stubbly chin tickles me as his lips moved on my neck. "Fang…stop" I murmur, knowing exactly who the culprit was. His chuckling only ticked more. "Morning' Max." Turning to face him I slowly open my chocolaty eyes to look upon my soul mate. His eyes where obsidian with golden flecks that only shone in certain light. Often I found myself lost in them, when everyone else saw an emotionless rock his eyes always betrayed his emotions to me. Tanned skin worked well with his black hair and overall tall, dark and handsome exterior. After inquiring about the time his answer sends me darting out of the bed and changing into fresh clothes, not caring that he was watching.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner? We're gonna be late now." I questioned as I swiped a light coat of mascara onto my lashes. Normally I don't wear makeup but Fang seemed to appreciate it. "But you look so peaceful when you sleep, so beautiful. I couldn't just ruin that until I absolutely had to." He said folding his hands behind his head. I gave him a pointed look that said 'get out of bed and go get dressed'. Noting my frustration he quickly jumped out of bed and strolled over to me, clad in only his black flannel pajama pants. I then took the time to admire his sculpted torso. A chaste kiss distracted me from my internal drooling as his strong arms wrapped around my waist. His hands where warm even through the fabric of my top, sending electricity through my body. He regretfully pulled away and rested his forehead to mine, "I love you." It was barely a whisper, one might have doubted he said it at all, but I knew. Just as I knew with every fiber of my body that I loved him as well. "I love you too, but my mom is going to kill me if I'm late for this meeting, we need to go."

I broke away walking to the "door" of my treehouse. It really was just a heavy curtain that kept out sound and the elements, made to blend in with the rest of the rainforest. Thanks to some nifty engineering the scientists that work with my mother were able to regrow and rebuild the forest after the apocalypse. Fang took Dylan's old treehouse, seeing as Dylan turned out to be too much of a pansy to live through the apocalypse and instead choose to drown because he couldn't be with me. It was upsetting and disappointing considering suicide is not an intelligent life choice. Whatever, I wasn't going to dampen my somewhat good mood by dwelling on the past. Pushing the drapes aside I stepped out into paradise. The island was alive with birdsong and the joyous shrieks of young bird kids out for a morning flight.

"Come on Max let's just bail and go down to the beach for the day." His arms wrap around me as he goes at my neck again. "Sorry Fang, duty calls." I take the opportunity to rip out of his embrace and dive off my balcony. The electricity of my freefall courses through me ended all too quickly with the spreading of my majestic brown and white speckled wings. Mom says they were designed to resemble that of a hawks. Speaking of mom I really was going to be late to her meeting. I, representing the interests of the mutants on the island and what's best for them, had to be in attendance in all of the island's government's doings. It was a dull job at times but it had to be done. "Let's go slowpoke!" I shout up to the now pouting Fang whom has yet to move from my porch. He spread his glossy black wings and swooped down to his own hut emerging a moment later dressed in appropriate clothing and running a hand though his hair. The other held two bananas, offering me one he joined me in the sky, just like my dream. "Alright we can go now" he quipped with a smirk.

**Alright I'm gonna cut this here. Leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**Bye guys.**

**-Jawsie**


End file.
